


初体验

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 七夕甜蜜蜜小甜饼，清水R-18G警告！含有可能让人不适的特殊描写。背景说明：IF路线，库洛德和迪米学生时代就有点暧昧的情絮。青狮路线结局后，帕迈拉与同盟达成了统合协议。帕迈拉向法嘉斯也伸出了和平之手，却提出了唯一一个条件：要求法嘉斯与帕迈拉缔结姻亲关系。在老师的劝说与一系列的谈判后，王国最终同意了帕迈拉的和亲请求。文中时间点库洛德和迪米两人结婚了大概有半年，仍处在新婚小夫妻互相摸索相处模式阶段，傻气又甜腻能把路人闪瞎的阶段。……百合都能结婚基佬为什么不能！





	初体验

当库洛德解开眼罩的皮质扣带时，帝弥托利实在说不好自己脑子里都转着什么念头。畏葸，混乱，羞耻，恐惧，甚至还有一些莫名的阴暗快意，乱七八糟的负面情绪争先恐后地搅成一锅咕嘟咕嘟的沸粥，过于复杂的感情起伏让他陷入了短暂的断线状态——如果菲利克斯在场的话，多半又要说些“不就是被一棒子打懵的山猪嘛”之类的怪话。

幸好现在两人所在的地方是私密的卧室床上，在场人士只有穿着睡衣的库洛德和帝弥托利，泡完热水澡的睡前气氛十分和缓——也许有些过于和缓了，竟然让向来警惕性极高的王妃大人一不小心就答应了国王陛下的任性要求。误以为库洛德是和平时一样请求性事的许可，答应之后才反应过来发生了什么的帝弥托利，哪怕已经开始后悔，可面对那双闪亮的海绿色双瞳，他无论如何都无法狠下心肠，收回出口的承诺。

眼罩压迫着的皮肤传来轻微的解放感，皮革制品被轻柔又小心地取下，仿佛装戴着它的青年是什么一触即碎的东西。帝弥托利很想告诉库洛德，根本没有那个必要，他自己可是会经常把脸勒出红痕的——但是这样做的话，库洛德大概又会用自己难以理解的痛心疾首说上一大堆毫无道理的话。帝弥托利对那种情况并不讨厌，相反，能想出那么多奇怪理由，还能理直气壮滔滔不绝的库洛德在他眼里其实相当可爱。不过在内心骚动不安的现在，并不想节外生枝的帝弥托利明智地选择了沉默。

眼罩被放到了一边，出乎意料的，库洛德近在咫尺的脸上并没有什么太明显的表情，只是以一种让帝弥托利感到想要退却的专注与悲伤，注视着那处陈年古伤。

……是不是太过丑陋了？有留下疤痕吗？或许疤痕看起来显得很恶心？器官缺失的模样果然不应该给他看的，他会觉得讨厌吗？

从来没有关心过——或者说，总是下意识想要逃避直视那处伤痕的帝弥托利极难得地产生了短暂的后悔，紧紧握成拳头的指节紧张得发白，却规规矩矩地放在自己膝盖上，一动都不敢动。

下一个瞬间，右侧眼睑感受到的，是指腹的柔软触感。帝弥托利没办法看到库洛德是怎样触碰自己的，但是库洛德给予的触碰实在太轻、太细腻了，柔软的触感根本无法让人联想到那是一双能驯服并驾驭飞龙的武者之手。温热的指尖徐徐抚摸过眉骨、眼皮，温柔地在下眼眶处流连，让那块早已死去的肌肤在被碰触过的区域惶恐不安地生出一阵阵难耐的酥麻与微痒。

“……疼吗？”

像是在忍耐着什么一般，库洛德轻声问询的时候，嘴唇几乎已经贴上了帝弥托利的，视线却只专注在帝弥托利看不到的地方，这多少让青狮的小王子感到一点不适应。他试图回答，却在库洛德指尖略为冒犯地微微顶入眼皮与眼眶缝隙间时本能地咬紧了下唇。

柔软的唇瓣轻轻碰触了一下帝弥托利的，不带多少情欲色彩，充满了安抚的味道。紧接着，库洛德的另一只手挤进了两人的唇间，温柔却不容拒绝地把救国之王被牙齿蹂躏的下唇解救了出来。

“不疼。”

帝弥托利努力让自己的声音不要抖得太厉害，不是因为恐惧或者过往的黑暗涌上，而是因为触碰过自己唇瓣的那只手缓缓沿着自己的脖颈往下，抚过胸口，绕至后背，摩挲过脊骨，最后稳稳地停在了腰间，教他无处可逃。

“真的？”

又是一次一触即分的亲吻，让帝弥托利觉得库洛德是在亲吻冬日的新雪，初绽的鲜花，小心翼翼得有点过了火。他很想让库洛德不用那么谨慎，尚未吐出的话语却化作了不成声的低哑呜咽。

库洛德的指腹只是微微一顿，便轻柔又强硬地顶开了无力耷拉着的眼皮。指尖以让人心焦的缓慢速度一点点侵入曾经装着眼球，如今空空如也的眼眶内部。

我应该阻止他的。

帝弥托利浑身发抖，干涸的眼眶内侧仿佛生出了无数的感应神经，蔓延出奇异的热度。要被戳穿大脑的错觉与本能的恐怖催促着他，要他赶紧去抓住库洛德的手臂，阻止这个男人的侵犯。而他确实也这样做了——在库洛德把第二指节完全插入，指尖触碰到最深处柔软又敏感的嫩肉，并且开始徐徐探索、抚摸整个眼眶内部的时候。

“疼吗？”

动作停下来了。库洛德将视线偏转过来，直视着帝弥托利，柔声重复了同样的问题。

“……”

帝弥托利不知所措地又一次咬紧了下唇，这次前来阻止的是金鹿盟主那条能够说服任何人的金舌头。帝弥托利条件反射地在濡湿舌尖碰触嘴唇时微微张口，好让那条软肉可以轻松挤进自己口腔，与自己的相濡以沫。

“不……疼。”

他努力地在浓厚起来的亲吻间隙气喘吁吁地挤出回答，唇舌交缠的水声让他错觉自己失去的那颗眼球也在分泌出湿热的水汽。插入眼眶的那根手指又动了起来，每一次轻柔触碰都让他发出幼猫般软弱至极的喘息。

“讨厌这样？”

第二根手指也搭在了眼眶的入口处，帝弥托利感觉自己的脸快要烧起来了。

“……不讨厌。”

“真的？真的不会难受吗？”

执拗追问答案的库洛德有种让人难以抗拒的魅力，帝弥托利想要移开视线，却被蕴含着强烈意志的直率目光捕获，如同脱水鱼儿般无助地张合了几次嘴，最后以细若蚊吶的声音轻声作答。

“真的……不难受……只是，只是……有点可怕……”

手指顿住了，紧接着就是一个往外抽离的动作，吓得帝弥托利又一次紧紧握住了库洛德的手臂。

“迪米？”

“虽然，有点可怕……但是，但是……”

面对满面通红还磕磕巴巴的帝弥托利，库洛德没有催促，只是耐心等待。

终于，金发的青年怯怯地抬起仅剩的一只眼睛，睫毛上细碎水珠微颤，像个做了错事的孩子般局促不安。

“……还……还想要你继续……再摸一会儿……”

金鹿联盟之主，战略桌上的鬼神，联系世界之王，库洛德·冯·里刚，死于心脏骤停及鼻粘膜血管爆裂，享年24岁。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> “兄弟，事情就是这样，我老婆真的太可爱了有点顶不住哇，你那边有没有什么能增强耐力的神奇精力药剂能寄过来救命啊？”  
“混账东西！再管老师我叫兄弟信不信我把你们两个都一起上了！滚——！！！”


End file.
